


Charming

by themis



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Relationship, Chromatic Character, F/M, Femininity, Marriage, The Dancing Dove, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis/pseuds/themis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain benefits to being the Queen of Tortall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

When Thayet asked for a red silk wedding dress, the seamstress she'd hired – well, that Jon had hired – turned purple with shock. "But, your highness! It – propriety!"

Thayet tilted her head coolly to one side, watching the woman flounder through five or six shocked phrases. "Would you mind," she said, "repeating that last one?"

Apparently, the woman realized the imprudence inherent in suggesting that the future Queen of Tortall was a harlot, because her mouth clicked shut under Thayet's cool, flawless gaze.

"My mother," Thayet lied sweetly, the words dropping from her lips like the spun sugar fantasies they served for desert, "wore red on her wedding day."

Kalasin had been the most beautiful woman in the world. The seamstress closed her eyes and opened them again to contribute suggestions on the fabric and the design of the dress.

&

Old lord ha Minch looked like he was about to storm out of the council chamber. Jonathan, Thayet saw, was eyeing her with a faintly intrigued expression – an expression Thayet knew meant something _very_ specific, because Jonathan had gotten that look on their wedding night too.

"I really don't see why it is such an unreasonable idea," she said, lowering her lashes very slightly. "It's not as if your daughters are _required_ to join."

There was agreement in the faces of some of the lords, curiosity in others. Thayet smiled slightly. "Only young women exhibiting the sort of talent the entire country should emulate would even be _considered,_ of course," she added.

It was lucky for Thayet that there was a ball that night, and that Kristine ha Minch was known for her dislike of dancing and her husband for his love of it. She made sure to flatter him as much as she could.

When the matter was brought up again the next morning, Thayet caught his eye and smiled prettily and her Royal Ladies became a reality.

&

"Should I," asked Jonathan later, "be worried about my place in your affections?"

Thayet chuckled. "It _will_ be good for Tortall, though. You know that, Jon, don't you?"

Jon nodded, one hand working its way into her hair as he spoke. "It's useful for me my wife is so charming."

Thayet decided there really wasn't much point in bothering with dressing gowns and stood up. "It's useful for Tortall that your wife is so charming," she said, and kissed him.


End file.
